Unfulfilled desires
by Ms. Envy
Summary: Envy X Lust What to homunculi do on a rooftop on a hot sweaty day...


Title: Unfulfilled desires… (One-shot??)

Warnings: Lust x Envy Pairing. Dun like, dun read. Thank you! n.n

I do not own FMA or its charries. Envy ish muy adorable though.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The day was utterly and disgustingly _boring._ The sweltering heat offered no comfort to a certain green-haired homunculus, and he really didn't feel like moving at all. But of course, Lust was nagging him about infiltrating the military again.

They were on a rooftop. A very HOT rooftop. And being hot and bored isn't a very good combination.

"And you must obtain the identities of… Envy? Are you listening to me?"

Lust planted her hands on her nicely rounded hips. Her eyes arrowed in anger as she fanned her face with a gloved hand. Envy noted with bored interest a few of her normally perfect hairs were stuck to her cheek.

"Not really if you want the truth. It's HOT." Envy leaned back on his arms and stared up at the sun. A bead of sweat ran down his face, but he really didn't feel like wiping it away. It was just too damn _hot._

"Well, you know as well as I do I want to be indoors in some air-conditioned place somewhere," she waved a gloved hand. "But Father says we MUST get this information for him. Envy, we have to… ENVY!!"

"What woman?" Envy cracked open one closed eye. Why the hell was she bothering him? The military base wasn't going anywhere. And why was she looking so flushed. It wasn't that hot…

'Okay, yes it is…' Envy commented internally. 'I have never seen Lust this flustered.' Her face was turning redder as he watched her.

"Oh, screw it Envy. It's too hot to do this." She sprawled on the rooftop next to him, and leaned back. No air comforted them, and she sighed. "Must you sit like that? Your skirt's riding up."

"It not a damn skirt."

"Whatever the hell it is _fix _it, because it's getting on my nerves."

"Dun wanna."

"I'll do it myself."

"You're too lazy to move." And he was right, because he didn't sense motion beside him at all.

"I hate you."

"You know it." Envy sat up. He was too bored. "Lust, I'm bored. Amuse me or else I'm going off to kill humans."

"Well, change into something interesting…" Lust's eyes were closed and she didn't move to open them. Envy looked unabashedly at the woman's form, and noticed how gorgeous she looked, even when sweating profusely. He watched her chest move slightly up and down and the ringlets of hair clinging to it. He saw her lashes stuck to her cheek and her lips parted slightly from the heat. And he got an idea.

"Envy, we should really get back to… what the--?" Lust felt a cool crackling of energy next to her and her eyes snapped open.

"Oh I'm soooo gorgeous, look at me…" Envy fluttered his eyelashes… or rather, Lust's eyelashes. Lust gasped, looking into her own face. Envy had transformed into a barely clothed Lust… he was wearing just a cropped version of what he normally wore. And he was dancing around on the rooftop, wiggling a bit… and pissing off Lust.

"Damn it Envy, change back and put some clothes on!!" Lust hissed. Envy merely danced to the end of the roof and peered down. Civilians were passing down below and weren't even taking the slightest glance up.

"Gee, I wonder what would happen if I started to take off these awfully hot clothes and started to dance?" Envy said in a singsong voice, playfully teasing the strap of the top. Lust boiled with anger and heat.

"You'll blow our cover you idiot!!!"

"At this point, I really don't care." He shrugged. And it was true. Teasing Lust was more fun, and he would simply kill any humans who dared make a fuss. "Wow Lust, I wonder how such big boobs could fit in such a tight thing. Guess it'll have to go!" Envy poked the boobs.

Lust gritted her teeth and sighed.

"What do you want?" Envy hadn't really thought about it. He could her flexing her fingers, but he didn't care. It wasn't as if she could kill him. He got another idea.

"Let's see what those pretty lips can do." Envy patted his… Lust's mouth. Lust stared at him.

"You are really not serious."

"Aren't you called Lust?"

"…"

"Well??"

"Fine, but change back." She muttered.

"What?" He had heard her perfectly clearly, but he just loved being mean.

"Change fucking back. I know you heard me Envy." She snarled.

'Wow is she mad!' Envy thought gleefully.

"Fine." Another crackle of light and Envy was back to his former glory.

"Well, let's get this over with…" Lust sighed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

End of chapter one…

Okay, so it's not going to be a one shot because frankly, I'm tired. I'll write a second chapter later when I can feel my fingertips again! n.n Ja-ne! 3


End file.
